User blog:TransformersGuy48/Top 10 lost steam locomotives.
The preservation of steam locomotives has always been seen as an act to save a part of history. However some classes weren't as lucky as others. From famous speed demons to underrated heavy haulers I'll be counting down the top 10 extinct steam locomotives, No. 10. PRR T1s. These large duplex engines were built for the Pennsylvania Railroad in the 1930s. All 52 of these were later deemed failures. None survive in preservation. But before you ask me about the T1 trust, the wrong engine being built by the wrong people for the wrong reason. The main goal of the trust is to break the world steam speed record. It's this goal that makes me really hate the T1 trust. Be humble. Don't be a cock. No. 9 Billinton E2 0-6-0T These little engines were built for the LB&SCR and were used on short distance freight trains. The last ones were cut up between the mid 50s and early 1960s. But in my way it lives on especially if you're a fan of TTTE and the RWS. Which I am. I'm with Pendennis Castle on this one and I would have liked if at least one of these was preserved. However the E2 locomotive society are making a new E2 no. 110 due to the popularity of Thomas. No. 8 Colombian Steam Motor These slightly fat looking engines were designed by Abner Doble. All four of these locomotives were metre gauge and have all been scrapped. And yes, this engine serviced the inspiration for Gator from Thomas and Friends. No. 7 LNER W1 'Hush Hush' This locomotive has a very unique history. It was meant to be a secret product. That's why it was nicknamed the Hush Hush. It was also nicknamed Galloping Sausage due to the shape of it's original boiler. Later on in its life, the Hush Hush resembled a Gresley A4 but retained its 4-6-4 Hudson/Baltic wheel arrangement and was later scrapped at Doncaster Works. Number 6: Erie and Virginian triplexes: No. 5014 Matt H. Shay was an engine like no other it was a 2-8-8-8-2 Mallet. It was later joined by two unnamed brothers. Unfortunately the Matt H Shay didn't perform that well in service. Stories are told about the Erie triplexes running out of steam on gulfsomic grade. As coal and water were used up from the tender. It gave less push and made it easier for them to slip. What about the Virginian Railroad? They ordered only one triplex. No. 700. All 4 triplexes were later deemed unsuccesful and by 1960, they were gone. With the Erie Triplexes cut up for scrap and the Virginian triplex getting cut into a 2-8-8-8-0 and a 2-8-8-8-4. They separated the hinge between the locomotive and the tender. Number 5: LNER Class P2. With such a short lineup of these I can mention all the road numbers and all the names. So we have: No. 2001 Cock O' The North No. 2002 Earl Marischal No. 2003 Lord Presidnt No. 2004 Mons Meg No. 2005 THANE Of FIRE and No. 2006 Wolf of Badenoch They were later renumberd 502-507 but not like the 2-8-2s they were built as. What was the answer? Rebuilding al six of theminto the hideous A2/2 Pacifics desiged by Gresley's disliked succesor Edward Thompson. Then they were all scrapped. Luckily there is a replica of No. 2001 Cock O the North and a new one no. 2007 Prince of Wales under construction. Number 4 Chicago North Western E4. You should have known this one was coming from me. This is the only streamlined locomotive not in the honourable mentions. I'm with Railway Top 10s on this one. Having just one of these in a park or museum would be perfect. number 3 LNER J70s These wooden boxes on wheels were designed and built by James Holden and wer at first classified as C53 by the Great Eastern Railway. They spent most of their career on th Wisbech and Upwell tramway in East Anglia. The first withdrawal had already happened in the early days of LNER. By 1955 all of them were gone but it is the basis for Da da dada da da da da daDA DA Toby the Tram engine Number 2 Fowlers Ghost This was a GWR Fireless Broad Gauge Loco. The reason it was named Fowlers ghost is because no one had ever seen it. It was designed by John Fowler and scrapped in 1895 at Beyer, Peacock and Co. Now before we get down to number 1 here are some honourable mentions I would like to include: Erie L-1 Camelback Mallet NYC Hudsons and niagaras Southern Railway U1 Class Florida East Coast 4-8-2 Mountains Chesapeake and Ohio T1 and PRR J1 GER A55 Sorry for another procrastination but I'd also like to say my least favourite extinct locomotives Boston & Maine Class R1d Not that I am hatred of this class but I just find them a bit dull GE Steam Turbine locomotives Reason number 1: It looks like the EMD F units put on steroids Reason 2: Just look at it Reason 3: Just look at it Reason 4: Just look at it Reason 5: Just look at it There is no reason number 6 L&NER Class Y6 Steam Trams You could tell this one was coming from a mile away. Also they were outclassed by Toby the Tram Engine. Or the LNER J70s Now here it is number 1 The LNER "Claud Hamiltons" If there was ever an admiral in my Steam life, even in the twighlight of the Steam era. It has to be the Claud Hamilton 4-4-0. In the 1900s, James Holden designed his 4-4-0 Americans known as Claud Hamiltons. Fast forward to the 1950s. When the Claud hamiltons were under the control of BR. In 1960 they were returned to Stratford and scrapped before the end of Steam. However there are plans to build a new D16/3. It will share its road number with H88 number 8783 and name it Phoenix.